Kyoya's Fiancée
by BeautyBeneathItAll77
Summary: In order to fulfill a business deal, Kyoya is put into an arranged marriage. But when his new Spanish fiancée moves to Japan, transfers to Ouran, and into his classes before they've even met, Kyoya thinks she's just a crazy fangirl. Once the two meet, his opinion changes vastly. She brings out a side of Kyoya nobody has seen before. But, will another Host fall for her too?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Kyoya, I'm sure you knew this was coming sooner or later, correct?"

Kyoya nodded at his father.

_I knew it was coming,_ Kyoya thought to himself. _Just not so early, before I've even finished high school._

"We were indifferent at first, but then we met their daughter. She turned out to be a lovely girl. And her parents are very intelligent doctors, who are considering joining our firm." his father continued.

_Of course they were, there's always a business deal in everything._

"Kyoya, if you agree and win over their daughter, this deal could bring in millions for both families. Millions which later you may inherit." Yoshio explained.

It would not be hard for Kyoya to win over their daughter. He is a Host, after all. If anything, most daughters of rich families he has met are extremely dim-witted. If this deal would make his father happy and keep the business alive, Kyoya honestly saw no other option.

_I wouldn't be able to reject it even if I tried,_ Kyoya mentally sighed.

"So, Kyoya what do you say? Do you agree to marry Miss Catalina Martinez?"

"Father, of course I agree to marry her."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After giving his final agreement, Kyoya wasn't told much more on the matter. He pushed the arranged marriage to the back of his mind.

_I hope I can tolerate her,_ Kyoya prayed about his future wife.

Of course, being Kyoya, he searched for information on the girl. He could find little about the daughter, but a lot on her parents.

"Sofia and Ricardo Martinez set to marry!" read one article from about twenty years ago about his fiancées parents. The marriage had been a big deal because her mother came from money while her father did not. The news swept over Spain, where the family live.

Another article read "Martinez Family Finalizes Plans for Over Twenty New Hospitals!" Intrigued, Kyoya read this article entirely. The couple traveled to the lower income cities in Spain, finding many in need of medical attention. They found places to put hospitals, bought out the land, and construction began!

_Hmm, they seem generous_, Kyoya thought. _Then again, it could all just be a front for more publicity._

For hours, he searched and read through articles, trying to find anything about his fiancée. But, there was absolutely nothing.

"Well, Miss Catalina Martinez, you sure are good at hiding." grumbled Kyoya.

The next day, Kyoya gained new information from his father.

"Kyoya, the Martinez family will be arriving tomorrow morning. They will be staying in the guest house while arrangements are being sorted out. I would like you to give Miss Martinez a tour through Ouran, since that's where she'll be attending school." Yoshio informed him.

"She'll be attending Ouran?" Kyoya asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, at least for this semester. Her parents thought it best she get to know you and have the same classes as you." his father explained.

"I see."

_So the obsessed fangirl will be living with us and going to school with me? Just splendid. As if Tamaki wasn't enough._

Kyoya left for school shortly after. Even though he tried, Kyoya couldn't get anymore information about Catalina from his father. Yoshio knew and cared little about his son's fiancée. He only cared that the two married in order for the deal to be complete.

Kyoya could not concentrate during any class or even Host Club. He couldn't just push this marriage to the back of his mind anymore. It was all beginning to annoy him.

First, Kyoya couldn't find anything out about Catalina. Not a single article or picture. Usually, he could find more information than he ever needed. Yet, this girl seemed to be playing hard to get.

Second, Kyoya and his fiancée would have to spend every hour together. All day, in every class, he would have an obsessive girl on his arm. Kyoya would also never be able to get rid of her, since that would ruin his father's business.

Third, Kyoya's father didn't seem to care about his son's opinion in this matter at all. Though that was expected, Kyoya was still hurt by this fact most of all. All his father truly cared about was the business.

Before going to bed, Kyoya tried once more to search for his fiancée online. But, it was unsuccessful once more.

_Miss Catalina Martinez,_ Kyoya thought, _you are truly ruining my life before I've even met you._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kyoya awoke to a soft knocking on his dear. Putting on his glasses and sitting up, he grumbled in response. A maid peeked her head into the room.

"Sorry to wake you, Mr. Ootori, but Master Yoshio has requested you get dressed to meet your guests." said the maid.

She quickly left, not wanting to face the wrath of the woken Ootori. Kyoya finally woke up completely. He got dressed in his uniform and prepared to meet his future wife.

"Kyoya, glad to see you finally showed up." Yoshio scolded his son.

Kyoya only nodded, barely whispering out an apology. He headed towards the dining room. Yoshio stopped Kyoya from going any further.

"The Martinez family will be here soon. Their plane landed an hour ago and a limo is picking them up." Yoshio said.

Kyoya sighed at the short amount of time he had before an obsessive girl would be latched to his arm. Nodding to respond to his father, Kyoya walked into the dining hall. His mother smiled at him from the table.

"Good morning, Kyoya." she said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mother." Kyoya responded.

She frowned at her son.

"Kyoya, I know this is all a bit much for you, but trust me. In the end, it will all work out just fine. Alright?" his mother insisted.

"I'm doing it to make Father happy." confessed Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I know that. And I hate seeing this make you so unhappy. I didn't agree with it at all, but he wouldn't budge." she implored.

Kyoya sat silently, staring down at his plate. Once his father's mind was set, nobody could change it, no matter who would be hurt in the process.

"If it helps any, Catalina really is a lovely girl. A very beautiful and intelligent girl. I thought you two would be a perfect match." Kyoya's mother admitted.

"I'll find out when I meet her." he said.

"Just give the girl a chance. She's in the same situation as you are." she concluded.

Kyoya mulled over that thought. Was she forced into an arranged marriage without any choice as well?

Before Kyoya could think any further about it, the doorbell rung, signaling the arrival of their guests. Both Ootoris at the table went to meet the Martinez family.

"Kyoya, remember, this is a very big deal for the Ootori family. Do not screw it up." Yoshio demanded, giving a deadly glare.

Kyoya's father turned towards the door, putting on a fake smile. The other Ootoris did the same. It was time for Kyoya to meet his fiancée.

The door opened to reveal only two people. Both were tan, tall, and dressed for the weather in Spain.

Ricardo Martinez, Catalina's father, wore dress pants and a short sleeved dress shirt. He gave a large, white smile to the Ootori family, causing wrinkles to form on the corners of his eyes.

Sofia Martinez was just as good looking for her age as her husband. She was a tall woman, with dark hair pulled up into a bun, sunglasses resting on her head. She wore a floral designer dress that was snug on top and went into a large skirt at the bottom. Sofia, too, had a pristine smile.

"¡Hola, Ootori family!" Ricardo said bash fully.

"Hello, Mr. Martinez. It's great to see you again." Yoshio said.

The two shook hands as Sofia gave them all hugs. Kyoya was reminded of Tamaki as he was crushed in a hug.

"¡Buenos dias! Thank you again for letting us stay with you!" Sofia said.

"It's no problem. But, may I ask, where is your daughter?" Yoshio asked the obvious question.

"Oh yes, Catalina! Here she comes." Ricardo answered.

Both families looked at the door to see the young girl climb the stairs. Kyoya was shocked at the sight of his fiancée.

Catalina Martinez was gorgeous. She wore a dark red dress that hugged her curves and wide hips. As she stepped into the house and the door shut behind her, she removed her sunhat and sunglasses. Behind Catalina's sunglasses were the brightest blue eyes Kyoya had ever seen. Under her hat was long locks of dark brown hair. Catalina was a true Spanish beauty.

"Let me introduce the family! My wife Sofia and our daughter, Catalina." Ricardo said.

"Hola." Catalina said quietly.

"Well, you know my wife and myself, but this is our son, Kyoya." Yoshio introduced him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you." Kyoya said, bowing.

Kyoya then was pulled into another hug by Mrs. Martinez. He walked over to shake Mr. Martinez's hand and then approached Catalina. Kyoya grabbed the girl's hand, staring into her eyes as he kissed her hand.

"Especially you, Miss Catalina." Kyoya said.

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Kyoya smirked at his Host Club moves.

_I'll have her hooked in a matter of days._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a long day for both Kyoya and Catalina.

For Catalina, it was her first day at a new school in an entirely new country! Without a uniform yet, many stared at the girl in strange attire. But that was not the only reason they stared. Catalina was being unknowingly guided around by a popular host, Kyoya. Rumors flew all around about the two, not knowing the truth about the couple.

For Kyoya, it was constant chatter. Mainly from Tamaki as he showed Catalina to her classes, which were the exact same classes as his. Kyoya, wanting to quiet the Host King, promised to explain everything at Host Club. Besides Tamaki, all of Kyoya's other classmates wanted to know about the mysterious girl.

"You can accompany me to the Host Club, if you wish. I can call a limo for you, if you wish to go home." Kyoya offered to Catalina.

"No, I'd rather stay here." she responded.

Kyoya nodded, guiding her to Music Room 3. The Host recalled the day's events. Had Catalina took notice of the students giving her looks and whispering between themselves? Did she even care? By the way she acted now, Catalina seemed to not care about the questioning and jealous looks.

"Mommy!"

"Tamaki, would you get off?" Kyoya complained.

The blonde king stopped hugging the annoyed boy. All of the other hosts were staring intently at the unknown girl in the room.

"Kyo-chan! Who's your friend?" Honey asked sweetly.

"This is Catalina Martinez, my fiancée." Kyoya said simply.

All of the hosts stared in shock at the boy.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Catalina said, her accent still thick even while speaking Japanese.

"Mommy! Did you keep your fiancée a secret from Daddy again?" Tamaki cried.

"Again?" Catalina asked.

"That was a complicated misunderstanding. Tamaki, Renge was not my fiancée, but Ms. Martinez is." Kyoya explained.

"Well, it's very nice to meet Kyoya's Princess. I'm Tamaki, Host Club King." Tamaki said dramatically.

He grabbed her hand and put on an act, as if with a customer. Catalina smiled politely, curtsying.

"Nice to meet you, Tamaki." she said.

"Cat-chan! I'm Honey and that's Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori." Honey greeted. Catalina was a little set back by her nickname.

"Hi." Mori said.

"I'm Hikaru,"

"And I'm Kaoru." the twins said, wrapping their arms over Catalina's shoulders.

"Do you guys ever stop touching everyone? I'm Haruhi, by the way." Haruhi said.

"So Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi? I'll try to remember that. I'm happy to meet all of you." Catalina said.

"Catalina, I bet we're all wondering-"

"The same thing right now."

_"Why would a girl like you ever want to marry Kyoya?" _the twins questioned.

"Yeah! Are you and Kyo-chan really getting married?" Honey asked.

"Yes, we are." Catalina answered.

"_How did you ever pick up this one, Kyoya?_" the twins asked the boy in question.

"I didn't 'pick her up'. We're in an arranged marriage. Now, get in your places. Ms. Martinez, you can sit at my table for right now." Kyoya said, pulling his fiancée from the twins to his table.

"Kyoya, you know you can call me Catalina, right?" Catalina stated.

"I'll remember that." he replied.

The hosts all arranged themselves in their positions. Just as they were all set, the doors opened. Rose petals floated past the swarm of girls.

"Welcome!" the Host Club chorused.

Customers all went to their favorite hosts' spots. Upon seeing Catalina at Kyoya's table, the whispers started up again. All of the girls looked at her in wonder.

"Honey-senpai, why is the new girl always with Kyoya?" a customer asked.

"Oh! Cat-chan and Kyo-chan are getting married!" Honey replied.

All of the customers now stared at the couple. Kyoya pushed up his glasses in order to hide his eyes. This was the last thing he wanted the customers to know.

"Is that true, Kyoya?" his few customers asked.

"Yes, we are in an arranged marriage. But I don't want that to have an effect on the Host Club, or with you lovely ladies." he said.

The girls glared at Catalina. She was not effected by their looks of jealousy. If she truly had feelings for her fiancé, his words may have hurt Catalina. But, she had only known Kyoya for about a day.

The Host Club quickly ended. Catalina was tired of sitting around watching girls falling all over the boys. Seeing Haruhi cleaning up, she quickly helped the host.

"Oh, Catalina! You don't have to clean up." Haruhi argued.

"No, but I want to." she said, smiling.

The other Hosts sat around, talking. They put away some things, preparing to go home. They all watched the two clean up, chattering and laughing with each other. The twins, especially, liked watching Catalina.

"You perverted twins! Stop looking at Mommy's fiancée like that!" Tamaki yelled.

"_Sorry, boss. We can't help it._" they said.

"Yes, you can!" he yelled back.

The three began a wild chase around the room. Catalina watched in amusement at the sight.

"I'm sorry about their immaturity, Ms. Martinez. You don't have to come back if you don't want to." Kyoya offered.

"I actually like it here. It's more fun than sitting at home." Catalina replied.

"Yay! So you'll come back and have cake with me, Cat-chan?" Honey pleaded with big eyes.

"Of course I will!" she said.

"Yay!"

The small boy jumped on the girl, hugging her tightly. Sneaking over, the twins deviously joined the hug.

"You devil twins! Stop touching her!" Tamaki screamed.

"Uh, I can't really breath guys." she complained.

Mori quickly ran over, picking the girl up from the group of boys. Catalina stared up at him. He looked down at her, then set her back on the ground.

"Thank you, Mori." she said, smiling. He nodded back.

"We really should get going." Kyoya stated.

"It was great meeting you guys! See you next time!" Catalina said, waving goodbye.

The Host Club actually enjoyed having Catalina there and she enjoyed them. Yet, unknowingly, the Host Club would cause a huge problem in Kyoya and Catalina's arranged marriage.

Author's Note:  
Chapter 3! So, I've decided to skip to episode 7 in the next chapter. It has something to do with the other Host that falls for Catalina. Have you figured out who it is yet? ;)  
But I can't decide on one thing. Well, a lot of things actually. In the next chapter, should Catalina go with Honey or the rest of the Host Club? I have ideas for both. So review and tell me which you would rather see. Or any ideas you may have, comments, etc! Thanks for reading!  
Thank you GIR3c for reviewing! And everyone who favorited or followed this story!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Catalina couldn't sleep, having had vivid nightmares. Instead of lying in bed, she decided to walk around. No one was walking around that early in the morning to stop her.

Catalina stopped in front of the room that she knew was Kyoya's. Peeking through the small crack of the opened door, she looked inside. Kyoya seemed to be in a deep slumber. It was the first time Catalina really saw him relaxed.

His room was simple enough, no types of decorations. In one corner was a desk with a laptop still on. Curious, the girl snuck over to the desk.

The laptop was open to a search page. Surprisingly, the search was on herself. Articles of all sorts on her family were listed. Catalina spent about an hour reading through many. Some told the truth and others were not even close. None were directly about Catalina. She couldn't get over Kyoya actually looking on the internet for information.

Upon hearing footsteps, Catalina rushed to hide. She hid inside Kyoya's wardrobe. The footsteps stopped right outside of the bedroom door.

"M-Master K-Kyoya, your father w-wishes to speak with you." a maid said nervously.

Catalina watched Kyoya slowly wake up. He fumbled to find his glasses. Kyoya stood up, seeing the open laptop on his desk.

Catalina's breath hitched as he walked past her hiding spot. Kyoya closed the search page and turned off the computer. He picked up a shirt to cover his bare chest and left the room.

Quietly, Catalina followed Kyoya down the hall. Kyoya knocked on the door to his father's office. Once he entered, Catalina quickly went over to listen to find out what Mr. Ootori wanted to know so early.

"Kyoya, how are things between you and Ms. Martinez?" Mr. Ootori asked his son.

"It's going well. But it's only been two days, Father." Kyoya replied.

"I need to ensure this deal will happen! Right now, the Martinez family has the upper hand! Their only concern is for their daughter and your marriage. They've told me that if she decides to back out, they're out too! But, without this deal, the Martinez family will go bankrupt as well. We both have an advantage." Mr. Ootori explained.

"I see that, Father. But what has you so concerned then?" Kyoya pondered aloud.

"That girl! She's not a dumb one, Kyoya! If you don't manipulate her to 'fall in love' with you, she'll end this entire thing!" Mr. Ootori yelled.

"If Ms. Martinez really is that wise, she would know better than to back out of the engagement." Kyoya debated.

"Don't argue with me! Her parents want her to be 'happy' and 'in love' before she gets married. You need to make that happen!"

"I will, Father."

"I know you will. Didn't you say you and your little friends would be going to the resort tomorrow?" Mr. Ootori said.

"Yes, you needed a test run before opening." Kyoya said.

"That is correct. Which is exactly why Ms. Martinez will accompany you and your friends to the resort. It will give you an opportunity to talk with the girl for once." Mr. Ootori ordered.

"Of course, Father."

With that, Kyoya walked out of the office. The girl in question hid around the corner to hide from sight. Catalina watched him walk back to his room.

Catalina wasn't really sure how to handle the information she heard. Mr. Ootori was not the man he made himself out to be. He constantly pushed Kyoya around! Catalina held herself back from bursting into that office. Yet, Kyoya took it without a word.

Then, was the information about the business deal. How had Ootori known their company could go bankrupt? That was Catalina's reason to agree.

Now, Catalina had to worry about false affection from Kyoya. He now had to make her 'fall in love'. While Catalina, on the other hand, only wanted to keep the family business. She knew she would probably never fall in love with Kyoya. Yet, she put her happiness aside, not wanting to see her parents under extreme stress again.

And now, it seems Catalina had to prepare to go to a resort with her fiancé.

Author's Note:  
This chapter was kind of just background on the actually plot like. I wanted you guys to find out why this business deal is so important to both families. Let me clear it up:

The Ootoris need the Martinez family because they are the richest hospital branch in Europe (forgot to write that in the story). Mr. Ootori wants to partner with them so his business can become international. The Martinez family, after building so many hospitals in underprivileged places, is going bankrupt. This deal would bring in millions. But they also wanted to insure that the deal was complete or official. Which is why they came up with the marriage as an idea. They are more caring about their daughter and wanted it to be fine with her before they do anything. Not wanting to let her parents done or let the company go bankrupt, Catalina agrees. She didn't want to disappoint them again (you'll understand why maybe in the next chapter (; )

So I hoped that helped clear up the business background a little bit. If you're still confused, I can clear anything else up in another chapter. Just say so!

The next chapter will definitely be the resort trip. A big secret May or may not be revealed! I'm not sure yet ;)

I also thought I knew which host was also going to fall for Catalina. But then, I started to think more about it. I'm not entirely sure anymore. It isn't Kyoya because he's already engaged to her. It's not Haruhi or Tamaki because I love them together. So any of the last four! :p if you guys have any preferences, review and tell me! I haven't made a definite decision but I have a certain host in mind! ;)

So review, favorite, follow!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'll be waiting in the limo, Miss Martinez."

Catalina rushed around her room, trying to find everything she needed for the resort. Lately, Kyoya seemed to act extra kind to her. She decided kindness definitely didn't fit him.

Finally finding her favorite sunglasses, Catalina rushed out to the limo. Kyoya was waiting inside with a patient look.

"We have to go pick up the others." he said.

Catalina nodded, looking out the window as they drove. Japan was definitely a big change from Spain. She missed the festivity and spirit of everyone back home, especially the street festivals.

"Catalina!" the twins sang.

The two jumped into the limo. Catalina was squished in between both of them as they hugged her.

"Cat-chan!" Honey yelled.

The small boy ran into the limo, sitting on Catalina's lap. Mori silently followed his cousin into the limo.

"Mommy! How could you pick me up last?" Tamaki cried.

"Tamaki, your house was the farthest on the route. Besides, we're picking up Haruhi last." Kyoya explained.

The Hosts all chattered about the resort. Finally, they arrived at Haruhi's. With force, the female Host was thrown into the limo with no time to object.

"Catalina, they forced you to go too?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I came willingly. A resort sounds nice!" Catalina replied.

"Yay! We can go swim in the pools together, Cat-chan! Right, Takashi?" Honey cheered.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"And ride the slides with us!" the twins said.

After a long car ride, they all finally arrived at the resort. The theme was a tropical rainforest. Real animals and plantssurrounded the many pools and slides.

"Let's go, Cat-chan!" Honey cheered, pulling Catalina with him.

"No! Catalina and Haruhi are coming with us! We brought bathing suits from our Mother's line." the twins said.

"My precious daughters aren't going with you!" Tamaki yelled.

The three Hosts began an argument while the others headed inside. Even though it was hot outside, inside the resort was a high tropic temperature.

"Let's go on the slides, Cat-chan!" Honey cheered.

"How about I just watch, Honey? I think I need a nap." Catalina replied.

"Okay, but definitely later! Let's go, Takashi!" Honey claimed, dragging his cousin with him.

Catalina found a lounge chair to bask in the sun. Stripping off her cover up, she laid down, starting to doze off.

"Do you like the resort, Miss Martinez?" Kyoya asked.

"It's really nice, Kyoya."

"I'm glad you like it. It'll technically be yours, since you'll be an Ootori soon enough."

Catalina could hear the small smirk in his voice. Lately, he had gloated about the many things she could get from the engagement. There were quite a lot.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked.

"That would be nice, thank you."

As Kyoya walked off, Haruhi approached. Tamaki and the twins followed, going to try the slides.

"Hi, Catalina. Your swimsuit's cute." Haruhi complimented, sitting down next to her.

"Thank you. Don't you have one?" Catalina asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't plan on going to a resort today."

"It's not like we didn't offer to give you one." the twins said.

"Those things were only strings! And Tamaki made me wear this cover up over it." Haruhi yelled.

"Haruhi, I could lend you one of mine, if you like it better." Catalina laughed.

"Wait, how do you know Haruhi's a girl?" the twins asked.

"Well, coming from another girl's perspective, it's kind of obvious. Tamaki let it slip a few times when talking about his 'daughter'." Catalina explained.

"Besides, Miss Martinez is extremely intelligent. It also may have helped that I told her the club secret, too." Kyoya smirked, handing the coconut drink to Catalina.

"So you knew all along?"

"Of course! But really Haruhi, you should go have fun." Catalina reasoned.

"Yeah, look at Catalina in her swimsuit!" the twins said, wrapping their arms around her.

"Get off of her, devil twins!" Tamaki yelled.

Tamaki rushed over, throwing off both Hikaru and Kaoru. He also threw a towel over Catalina.

"My other daughter does not need to be showing that much skin! You need to cover up, like Haruhi!" Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, would you leave Miss Martinez alone? She's wearing a bathing suit and she is not your daughter. This is supposed to be relaxing." Kyoya said.

"I will not have Catalina getting harassed by those two!" Tamaki argued.

"I can watch over her. Now, go relax."

As the Host King walked off sadly, the twin went to ride the slides. Kyoya, Haruhi, and Catalina all sat in the sun, doing their own individual things. Kyoya was writing in his notebook. Haruhi was reading a book. Catalina was dozing off while tanning.

"Cat-chan, Haru-chan! Look at me!"

The two girls looked over at the oldest Host. Honey was sitting on Mori's back, as the taller host swam against the current of the pool. After a few minutes, Mori got out off the pool, leaving Honey swimming alone.

"Cat-chan, get in!"

"Coming!" Catalina replied.

"Sorry, Catalina!" the twins said, accidentally splashing her with their water guns.

She shrugged it off and went to the current pool. Catalina sat on the side for awhile, dipping her feet in the water.

"Jump in, Cat-chan!" Honey said.

"Just let me put my sunglasses on the table." Catalina replied.

Just as Catalina stood up, Tamaki slipped, breaking the current pool lever. The other hosts yelled out Honey's name, seeing the approaching wave. Catalina quickly turned around, seeing the wave about to crash on Honey.

"Honey!" Catalina screamed.

Acting on impulse, Catalina dived into the pool, clinging onto Honey. The huge wave crashed onto the two a second later. Both teenagers were swallowed up in the rushing water, whisking them away from the other shocked Hosts.

Author's Note:  
There you have it! I'm doing this story based on both the manga and anime. So, no Renge in this chapter! But she'll definitely show up in the story!  
Catalina had a major reason for jumping in after Honey. It will be revealed in the next chapter! I think I'm going to switch POV between the rest of the Hosts and Honey/Catalina.  
Keep reviewing to let me know who should fall for Catalina!  
Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed! I love you all!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Cat-chan, wake up!"

Slowly, Catalina opened her eyes. She instantly saw two curious brown eyes staring back at her.

"Are you ok, Cat-chan?" Honey asked.

"I-I'm fine. Are you ok, Honey?" Catalina asked.

"I'm fine."

Regardless, Catalina checked over the small boy. She was extremely worried something had happened to him.

"Cat-chan, I said I'm fine!" Honey giggled.

"Just checking. Where are we?" Catalina wondered.

"I'm not really sure. It just looks like a whole bunch of jungle. We better start trying to get back!" Honey ordered.

Honey grabbed Catalina's hand, pulling her up. They walked hand-in-hand through the jungle. Every now and then an animal sound was heard.

After walking for over an hour, Honey jumped onto Catalina. He loudly sobbed into her shoulder.

"Cat-chan, it's hopeless!" Honey cried.

"It's not hopeless. I'm sure they know exactly where to look for us!"  
_

"Milord, I think we're lost!"

"Nonsense! We're not lost, we're just, taking a detour!" Tamaki replied.

The group of Hosts had been walking around for over an hour, looking for their friends. Mori, like usual, was quiet. But he seemed especially quiet and silently worried now.

"Raining? How is it raining in a resort!" Haruhi yelled.

"Well, our company strives for authenticity, just like in the Host Club." Kyoya explained.

The Hosts all ran for cover under a patio. They waited for the shower to pass before continuing their search. Haruhi couldn't get over how upset Mori was. The other Hosts explained to her the family bond between Mori and Honey.

"Hey, Mori-senpai, he's going to be ok, you know. Plus, Catalina is with him. I doubt she would let anything else happen to him." Haruhi consoled the boy.

Mori smiled at the girl's comforting words. Haruhi smiled back.

"Kyoya, aren't you even a little bit worried about Catalina?" the twins asked.

"Miss Martinez knows how to take care of herself. She's a very smart girl. I'm not worried in the least." Kyoya replied.

Watching Catalina jump into the pool, Kyoya had felt a lot of worry. But he brushed it off afterwards as shock. Even now, Kyoya felt worried, but he wouldn't tell the twins that.  
_

Meanwhile, on one side of the park, Honey and Catalina were still searching for the other Hosts. They took shelter under the closest tree once the showers had started. As soon as the rain stopped, the two started walking again.

"Cat-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you dive in when you saw the wave coming? You could have stood there." Honey questioned.

"Anybody would have done the same thing and I couldn't just stand there." Catalina answered.

Honey could see that wasn't her real reason for diving in at all. He was thankful, for now he wasn't lost on his own. But Honey wanted to know for what reason she saved him.

"Why did you really save me, Cat-chan?" Honey asked innocently, with large eyes.

Catalina looked down at the small boy holding her hand. She thought of her real reason, her real motivation. She thought of the memory that haunted her to this day. Before she could stop herself, Catalina was recalling that day in vivid detail to Honey.

"You can't catch me, Cat!" a small boy yelled to his sister.

"Yes, I can!" she called back.

The Martinez family was taking a small family business trip. They were currently in Huevla, Spain. The area was very dark and in poverty, but the Martinez couple wanted to build a hospital here most of all.

While their parents talked business with the landowner, Catalina and Carlos Martinez went to go play. They chased each other around and played tag.

"Come get me, Cat!" Carlos laughed.

"I'm gonna catch you!" Catalina giggled.

They ran and ran, getting tagged and untagged. But, that was when it all happened.

The two siblings were running around chasing each other. Carlos had decided to cross the street to play on the other side.

"You'll never catch me, Cat!" Carlos yelled.

Not paying attention, the young boy didn't notice the speeding car coming down the road. Catalina had started to go after her brother before she saw the car.

"Carlos!" Catalina screeched.

But before she could finish yelling his name, it happened. Her parents ran over in an instant. She was frozen on the spot.

"Carlos died on impact. He was only five. And all I had done was stood there while I watched my younger brother die." Catalina finished.

The two had stopped walking once Catalina started to recall her memory. Honey was now looking up at the girl with tears running down his face. She stood with a blank expression.

"Cat-chan, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Honey cried.

"Honey, it's not your fault, it's mine." Catalina said, hugging the boy.

"That was not your fault! You were only little! Don't blame yourself for what happened!" Honey argued.

"But I should have done something! That's really why I jumped in. Ever since that day, I swore to never just stand by and watch. I couldn't just stand there while that wave was going to crash on you." Catalina explained.

Honey looked up at the girl. Catalina was strong in telling the story. No type of emotion was on her face, while Honey could hardly stop his tears. She was a very strong character.

"Thank you, Cat-chan, for saving me." Honey said.

"I didn't really save you, Honey."

"But you didn't leave me alone."

Catalina smiled at the small boy. Honey clung onto her neck, hugging her. The girl continued to walk, holding onto the little boy that reminded her so much of her little brother.  
_

"Yes, a small boy and a tall girl, that's correct." Kyoya agreed.

While Tamaki was dealing with the twins, Kyoya called in the Ootori police force. They would take over the search.

"That should be all. Eliminate any other targets, no one else should be walking around. Thank you."  
_

Both of the Hosts continued to walk through the jungle. Once the rain showers stopped, Haruhi and Mori drifted out on their own from the rest of the group.

Out of nowhere the two were surrounded by police units. They were demanding for Haruhi to be handed over from Mori. Just before the fighting started, Catalina and Honey found the group.

"Haru-chan and Takashi!" Honey cheered.

Catalina and Honey saw one of the police force grab Haruhi. Takashi lashed out at him. Once this happened, something clicked within Honey.

"Stay here, Cat-chan!" Honey yelled.

Before Catalina could stop him, Honey had grabbed a vine. He swung over the group and took down an officer. In seconds, Honey had knocked them all unconscious.

"That will show what happens when you mess with my friends!" Honey yelled.

Haruhi and Catalina were shocked, yet impressed at the scene. Mori only watched with a slight smirk. The rest of the Host Club ran over to them.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled.

"Well, they're just knocked out." Kaoru said, looking at the group.

"I guess Honey-senpai was holding back." Hikaru said.

"Holding back what? He seemed to be fighting back pretty hard to me!" Catalina argued, amazed.

"You don't know?" they replied.

"The Haninozuka family is known for their martial arts skill. Honey-senpai especially, the national champion in both karate and judo while in middle school." Kyoya explained.

"Mori isn't too bad either. He won the national championship for kendo in middle school as well." Tamaki added.

"Wow." Catalina replied.

"So how did you two find us, Honey-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"It wasn't hard! Once Cat-chan and I reached the end of the current pool, we started looking for you guys!" Honey answered.

"It wasn't like you guys were looking too hard for them." Haruhi mumbled.

"Haruhi, take that back!"

"Takashi, you did a great job protecting Haru-chan! Were you lonely without me?" Honey said.

"I don't know if I'd say that." Mori replied.

"I wasn't too bad either! Cat-chan kept me company! Right, Cat-chan?" Honey said.

"Right, Honey." Catalina replied, smiling.

"We couldn't believe it when you jumped in after Honey-senpai!" the twins said.

"How did you think so fast?" Haruhi asked.

"I didn't really have to think about it. I just did it." Catalina said, winking at Honey. He smiled back at her.

"Well, it was very heroic of you, Miss Martinez. But we better get going." Kyoya said.

All of the Hosts started back towards the limo. The sun had just begun to set and everyone was tired after the long day. Catalina dressed herself in her coverup again. But as she started to head towards the limo, Mori grabbed her arm gently.

"Huh? Oh, hi Mori." she said.

"I, uh, wanted to thank you." Mori admitted.

"For jumping in? It's really no problem, it was an instinct. You would have done the same." Catalina explained.

Mori watched the mysterious girl walk away. He would be silently protecting her from now on, after she was willing to help his was something about Catalina that interested and hooked all of the Hosts.

Author's Note:  
Thank you to those who read, favorited, followed, or reviewed! I love reading reviews so keep them coming! ;)


End file.
